Single Minded Tragedy
by 0ne-directi0n-is-perfecti0n-xx
Summary: "Thump,thump,thump.I can practically hear my heartbeat in my ears as I sweat under the lights of the stage.The crowd roars and screams as I belt out the last note and let my hands work my magic on the guitar around my neck.This is my job;my life."
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I wanted to tell you guys that I will be discontinuing **_Carry Me Through _**and **_Middle School Nuff Said _**was on hiatus; so let me know if I should continue **_Middle School Nuff Said _**or not. And this new story idea that just came to me! I know there are plenty of stories about Degrassi with the same plot; a band, but I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

><p><span>Single-Minded Tragedy<span>

Summary- _Thump, thump, thump. _I can practically hear my heartbeat in my ears as I sweat under the lights of the stage. The crowd roars and screams as I belt out the last note and let my hands work my magic on the guitar hanging around my neck. I feel a smirk tug its way onto my face as the lights die and the crowd's screaming goes up an octave. This is my job; my _life._ I'm Elijah Goldsworthy and this is Single-Minded tragedy.

* * *

><p><em>Clare<em>

"Clare!" Alli's voice rang throughout the entire school hallway while her heels stomped against the ground obnoxiously as she ran over to me; people giving her strange looks as she ran by them in a giddy manner.

"Yes?" I asked while I raised my eyebrows.

"Single-Minded Tragedy is coming _here_; to Toronto to kick off their tour!" She squealed. My eyes almost bulged from their sockets.

Single-Minded Tragedy was one of the most popular bands to ever be heard of in Toronto. I had never been to one of their concerts and I'd dreamed of it ever since I was fourteen when they first became famous.

"For real?" I asked in awe. Alli nodded her head vigorously at me and shoved the magazine in my face. I backed my head away and gently took the magazine from her hands. She had the page bookmarked making me grin widely. I grabbed the bookmark and opened to the page seeing a picture of Elijah Goldsworthy, the lead singer, on the left and an article on the bottom right.

_Mental swoon…_

I took my eyes off of Elijah's photo and began reading the article, letting my mouth whisper the words almost inaudibly.

_Single-Minded Tragedy; a band of many talents. Their 2011 tour has just been confirmed earlier today and they will be kicking it off in Toronto in a week. They say this is their best album yet and you'll just have to buy the tickets to find out! But hurry, their running out!_

I cut off after that last sentence and looked at Alli, "Oh my god. OH MY GOD!" I grabbed Alli and we both jumped up and down while squealing causing a few students who were passing by to look at us strangely and we immediately stopped and let our voices die down.

"I can't believe it, Alli!" I told her happily, "How much are the tickets?" I asked her and then her smile quickly faltered.

"Uh…" She hesitated as she bit her lip and I suddenly felt my smile drop too.

"Alli, how much are the tickets?" I repeated, but sternly this time. She then deflated and crossed her arms.

"Eighty-five dollars." She muttered.

"EIGHTY-FI-" Her hand covered my mouth quickly.

"Clare, volume." She told me. I blushed as she removed her hand from my mouth and backed away to the spot she was in previously.

"Eighty-five dollars? How are we supposed to get _eighty-five _dollars before next Friday and before the tickets run out?" I asked miserably while I opened my locker and stared at the poster of Elijah taped to the inside of my locker. It was one of him at a concert on stage; his hair clinging to his head from the sweat and his signature smirk plastered on his face as he was letting his microphone drop to his side. The spotlight was perfectly centered on him.

_Mental swoon… again._

"I… don't know." She said back with a defeated shrug.

"Well, we have to think of something!" I replied in frustration as I grabbed my bag from my locker and slammed it shut after, putting the lock back on in the process. We began walking as the bell rang signaling school was officially over when a voice suddenly came over the intercom.

"Attention Degrassi students! Some very exciting news; Single-Minded Tragedy is kicking off their tour right here in Toronto next Friday, so get your tickets before it's too late!" Sav's voice announced enthusiastically over the loud speaker.

"Great, they just had to announce it, there goes any small chance of us getting tickets." I told Alli as I lifted my arm gesturing to the loud speaker then let it drop to my side once again.

"Who knows, let's hope for a miracle." She suggested with a perky smile and eyebrows that were raised in hope.

"Yeah right; just face it Alli, we're not getting those tickets and there's nothing we can do about it." Her hopeful expression vanished and was replaced with a frown.

"Wow, negative much?" I gave her a look as I raised my eyebrows, "Okay, so, we most likely won't get those tickets, but we can dream." She said before she pursed her lips.

"Let's just get to my house and forget this." I grumbled while we pushed the front doors of Degrassi open and made our way over to my baby blue convertible. I got into the drivers side and Alli got into the passengers side.

I put the key in the ignition and the car came to life and so did the radio.

Ours by Taylor Swift blasted through the speakers and me and Alli started singing.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Strangers silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now, my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the waters rough_

_But this love is ours_

I smiled as I turned the music down slightly and continued to sing to it. Alli's voice suddenly stopped, "Clare, has anyone ever told you that you're an amazing singer?" She questioned me. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks; I wasn't a good singer, was I?

"Alli, I'm a horrible singer."

"What? No! You're an amazing singer."

"Just… shut up." I replied playfully and when she opened her mouth to say something I turned the music up louder to block out her voice. I turned my head to see her reaction and her mouth was slightly agape making me laugh.

We pulled up to my house and I took the key out of the ignition and we both got out before I locked the car up; the hood to the convertible covering the car so no one would try to steal anything from the vehicle. I walked up my porch steps with Alli right behind me as I opened the front door and walked inside. Alli closed the door behind her and we both walked into the living room to start our homework.

The first thing I went for was the stereo hooked up with all the DVD playing stuff. I put on me and Alli's favorite station; Kiss 108.

It was a commercial so I was just about to change it when Alli swatted my hand away, "Wait! Listen." She told me.

Then the host started talking about a contest to win concert tickets. I sighed in frustration and crossed my arms waiting.

"_Alright! So, I know you guys heard about the Single-Minded Tragedy concert coming up in a week? Well, for some of you hardcore fans out there we decided to arrange a contest for you guys._" He started with an enthusiastic voice. My posture instantly went straight and I listened intently to the radio with Alli.

"_Well, whoever is the 23__rd__ caller will win four tickets _and _backstage passes to meet the band!_" He continued dramatically and both me and Alli dived into our pockets for our phones; we were _not _missing this one in a million chance opportunity.

Me and Alli were much smarter than people would think; we had the number programmed into our phones.

"_When I say go, start dialing and fate will choose our lucky winner!_ _Aaand, GO!_"

Me and Alli clicked the call button after waiting precisely two and a half seconds. We both waited and listened to his voice over the radio.

"_Hello, lucky caller twenty-three!_"

His voice echoed in my ear and my eyes went wide, "Hi!" My voice rang through the phone and the stereo. I heard Alli squeal and drop her phone before turning the stereo volume down and shoving her ear against the other side of the phone to listen to the conversation.

"_What's your name?_"

"Clare, m-my name is Clare." I breathed out; this is _not _happening…

"_Well, Clare, you just won four tickets and backstage passes to Single-Minded Tragedy! Buuut…_" He drawled out dramatically making my heart skip a beat.

What is he doing, I won, right?

"_You have to finish these lyrics!_" And then me and Alli's all time favorite song played over the phone and the lyrics flooded our ears.

"_I look into your eyes and I know right there that this is nothing I've ever felt before and I just want you to know-_" The lyrics cut off and I smiled; I know this.

"You're something different, like no other girl I've seen and when you speak it's like angels sing." I sang into the phone, not realizing I did. Did I have to?

"_Whoa, Clare! Some voice you got there. Well, congratulations; you won!_"

Me and Alli squealed in excitement, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screeched into the phone before laughing.

"_Well, your tickets and backstage passes should come in the mail whenever tomorrow! Have a great night girls!_" And with that the line disconnected. Suddenly my mom came into the room looking like she just had a heart attack.

"Oh, I thought you girls were dying in here!"

We laughed at my mom then I remembered the most important part of the concert; parental permission…

Alli must have registered what I was thinking by the look in my eyes, "Uh, mom?" I asked my mother a bit hesitantly.

"Yes, honey?"

"Well, I have a really important question for you and it would make me so happy if you said yes and I'll never ask for anything ever a-"

"Clare, get to the point." My mom laughed. I took a deep breath and clenched my eyes shut.

"Can I go to a concert next Friday with Alli?"

"Sure."

"I mean, I know that you're so over protective and I want you to be able to trust me."

"Clare-"

"And I know that I've never done something like this before, but-"

"Sweetheart! I said you could go!"

"And I just- whoa, wait, what?"

"I saaaid, you can go."

"Really?" To say I was jumping for joy would be an understatement; I was ecstatic.

"Yes."

"OH MY GOD, THANK YOU!" I practically jumped on her and gave her a big bear hug.

I couldn't wait for Friday…

_The next day…_

I found myself shaking with anticipation as the clock struck noon. I was checking for the tickets every hour and they still had yet to arrive and I was beginning to get a bit agitated.

It took _six _more hours; _six_, before the tickets came in the mail. Once I got the tickets and stage passes I called Alli up immediately, "Alli, I got the tickets!" She squealed on the other end and we both laughed and talked for a while. Her foster parents- soon to be adoptive parents -agreed to let her go as long as she dragged Sav along.

_We had one extra ticket…_

"Uh, hey Alli?"

"Yeah?"

"We still have another ticket, what are we gonna do with it?"

"I actually… didn't think about that." She said seeming deep in thought.

"Well, we should figure out who we wanna take." I responded nonchalantly.

"What about Katie?"

I gasped, "I just remembered she's home from Vancouver!" I told Alli happily.

Katie Matlin; our other best friend since grade four. I was so absorbed in these tickets that I hadn't remembered Katie was back since Thursday.

"Well, Katie it is!"

This concert was going to be amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, um… I've had this typed up for a few days and sooo, here it is. It's rated T for now, not to sure if It'll change later. I hope you guys actually really like it.<strong>

**Five reviews for the next chapter(: !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so you guys are **_**AMAZING**_**! I didn't think that I would get reviews so soon! Anyway, you guys only gave me four, but I thought that TheAlieVee's review was the sweetest(= and I didn't feel like waiting for one more review to post this chapter! So, here's chapter 2! **

**P.S.- I just wanted to say, in the last chapter when Clare had to finish the song lyrics to win the tickets those were made up lyrics to a Single-Minded Tragedy song; I forgot to make that clear soooo, I just did ;) && this chapter will start in Eli's POV, Enjoy!**

**&& on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Eli<em>

The camera's were practically blinding, but we had been through this many times so I was becoming accustomed to it.

"_Elijah, tell us, what is going on between you and Imogen?_"

"_Did you and your brother really have a fight over his girlfriend of six months, Imogen Moreno after he joined the band?_"

I ignored all the questions, but those two caught my attention. My younger brother Jake had joined our band because Adam had to quit when he was offered a role in a movie that was shooting in Vancouver. It was exhausting looking for another bass player and when my brother auditioned I was really surprised; I never knew he could play or play so amazing for that matter. It made me feel bad because I didn't really take time to talk to him about his life and school. I'd just been so busy planning for the tour that I barely knew what was happening in his life.

I was even more surprised when he brought a girl home who was supposedly his girlfriend of four months. Her name is Imogen, which brings us to the matter at hand now.

There were rumors that Imogen had been cheating on my brother with me since she met me. It was really a strain on my brother when he found out. He actually questioned me if it was true and we got into a very big fight. We hadn't been the same since that fight and it's slowly breaking my heart. I love my brother to death and the fact that he didn't trust me hurt my feelings and now that our fight has been making us drift apart, it gives me another thing to worry about. My brother's like my other half. I can't function without him and now our relationship is pretty damaged; I just don't know what to do.

I ignored the reporters as we walked into our beach house. My parents were fine with me and Jake moving out and getting our own place with the band, as long as we agreed to visit.

"Jesus Christ, why can't they just leave us alone for two seconds?" Jake huffed.

"We told you what you were getting yourself into when you joined this band, dude." Drew's voice rang out as we all sat down in the living room.

"But don't worry, you'll get used to it." Fitz chimed in.

All three looked at me while I stayed silent, "What?"

"You were just quiet, usually you'd be the first to talk." Drew pointed out as he bit into the apple he grabbed from the kitchen on the way in.

"Oh." I said dumbly. I was just so out of it and I really didn't know what to say in reply to Drew's statement. I seriously had to clear my head, "Uh, I'm just gonna go take a nap; the exhaustion's really getting to me." I told all three of them. Drew and Fitz nodded in understanding and Jake didn't even glance at me. Ouch.

I walked up the twisting stairs and down to the end of the hallway where my room was. I walked into my room and locked the door behind me before I sat down at my computer desk.

I then took out a blank piece of lined paper and a pencil and started brainstorming.

I needed inspiration; badly.

I just haven't been able to write a song for a long time; the last song I wrote was three months ago. It was for our album.

I just couldn't write anymore after _her_.

She was my inspiration; my muse.

And now she's gone and I have writer's block.

It's been about two months since _that _day. The day she left me and died on me. I never thought that I would lose her; ever. I was in love with her and it killed me when she was diagnosed with cancer, I actually thought she would live, but she never thought to tell me it was terminal cancer.

I wasn't even with her the day she passed away; she died on my birthday. I was so upset when she didn't even show up and after my big bash I got a call from her mom and found out she died earlier that night. I was devastated and cried myself to sleep for like a whole month straight.

Ellie Nash was special.

She was different and that's why I loved her. And now she was gone and I was alone with no one.

But I didn't want anyone else.

Then it hit me; a song idea.

I started scribbling word after word after word onto the paper and when I checked the time, an hour and a half had gone by of me crossing out and replacing words and smirking when it satisfied me. I finished it; my first song about Ellie.

**(A/N: This song is by Taylor Swift; when I listened to it, I fell in love with it! So, it doesn't exactly sound like something Eli would sing, but just imagine it differently. A different tune and everything, but still as a slow song, ahaha.)**

_Breathe_

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,_

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way._

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds,_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

_*Humming*_

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie,_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see._

_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around._

_And we know it's never simple, never easy,_

_Never a clean break; no one here to save me._

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

_And I can't, breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to._

_Never wanted this, never wanted to see you hurt._

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve._

_But people are people and sometimes it doesn't work out,_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallout._

_And we know it's never simple, never easy,_

_Never a clean break; no one here to save me._

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand._

_And I can't, breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to._

_It's two AM, _

_Feeling like I just lost a friend,_

_Hope you know it's not easy,_

_Easy for me._

_It's two AM,_

_Feeling like I just lost a friend,_

_Hope you know this aint easy,_

_Easy for me._

_And we know it's never simple, never easy,_

_Never a clean break; no one here to save me._

_Oh,_

_I can't, breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to._

_Sorry(x7)._

I let out a breath and stretched my aching hand after I set my dull pencil down on my desk when a knock on my door startled me.

"Coming." I said as I got up and walked over to my bedroom door and unlocked it to let the person in. Jake awkwardly walked into my room and sat down on my bed before I closed the door and turned to him. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Listen, I'm sorry about our f-"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and I know that you were telling the truth; I just… I don't know why I got so mad. I know you and Imogen would never do that to me."

I smirked at my brother in relief as we finally had made up; _finally_. He then noticed the paper on my desk and got up, walked over to the desk and grabbed the paper.

I put my hands in my pockets as I waited for him to finish reading, "Wow, Eli. Is this about…?" He trailed off and I nodded.

"You can say her name you know." I whispered. He sighed and set the paper back down on my desk before walking over to me and pulling me into a hug.

"You miss her, don't you?" He asked me as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah…" I struggled to let the word out as I tried to hold back my tears. Crying in front of my brother over a girl is not something I planned on doing.

He pulled away and patted me on the back, "Time heals everything, my friend. Eventually you won't be so upset and you'll move on and meet someone new."

I shook my head, "No. No, I won't."

If only I realized how false that statement was.

Jake looked at me in defeat, "Eli, everyone loses someone in their life that they loved and you say that now, but eventually you'll find someone else to love. If Ellie was your soul mate she would still be here and you'd be happy, but… she's not… and she's not coming back either. You just have to deal with that." He told me with a shrug.

"I just… I need some time, to think; alone." I muttered to him hoping he would get the point. He took his hands off my shoulders and sighed before leaving my room without another word.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and took off my shoes before crawling under the comforter and resting my head on my black pillow, letting darkness engulf me.

_Clare_

_Dear Diary, I can't believe that in only four days I'm going to a Single-Minded Tragedy concert. It's like a dream come true and I get to meet them! I just hope Katie can go; she's been having problems with her mom ever since her dad left. I feel really horrible, I mean, it's gotten so bad that sometimes she would show up at my door at like three in the morning crying. My mom always let her stay with us. I just… I always wonder what's happening when she's alone in that house with her mom and her mom's boyfriend. She never told me or Alli what they've been doing to her and the second she got a chance to leave for Vancouver to be in a movie she left. We'd been calling and sending each other letters for the past three months since she's been gone._

_It's been pretty boring without our third best friend. Ever since Katie left me and Alli have stuck to watching romance movies and stuffing our faces with junk food. Katie was always the thinker and dare devil, getting us to do things we'd never done; it always gets our adrenaline pumping! And without her we haven't done much. I just hope since she's back home from shooting for a few months that we can all go to the concert and have fun. We always praised her determination with trying to become an actress. She'd been interest in acting since she was in seventh grade and she got her first TV role in her favorite show; Degrassi in ninth grade. _**(A/N: It just made so much sense ;) )**

_After that she'd started auditioning for a bunch of movies when her character on Degrassi got killed off. Me and Alli loved watching her on Degrassi. Her character, Aubrey was really interesting. When she was killed off me and Alli cried our butts off. I know, weird, huh?_

_Every time she would bomb an audition and call us crying we'd all stay at my house that night and watch movies together. And this was her first movie role ever. We were so excited for her, but when we realized she had to leave for a few months we were upset the whole last week she was here._

_I just hope we can all go to the concert together…_

I put down my pen and closed my diary before putting it back in my nightstand. All of a sudden Katie's ring tone was blowing up my phone. I grabbed it and answered with a smile on my face, "Katie!"

"Clare!" She mimicked me.

"I've missed you so much, have you talked to Alli?"

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her and she said something about Single-Minded Tragedy concert tickets! Am I going to be the fourth to attend Ms. Edwards?" She chirped. I giggled slightly.

"Of course! As long as you can get permission from your mom, it's fine!"

I heard her sigh on the other end and my happy mood was just shot completely to the ground, "Who said she needs to know. I really don't think she has the right to anyway. I'm going and I don't need her stupid permission."

I felt a little uneasy about it, but decided not to argue any further, "Great, then I guess we're all going to the concert!"

"I guess we are, Clare-Bear. I'll talk to you tomorrow about wardrobe and everything, kay?"

"Kay."

I hung up after we said our quick goodbye's and set my iPhone down on my nightstand.

_Four more days; only four more days._

I kept repeating the same thing over and over in my head as I fell asleep. I can make it through these four torturous days.

Oh, who am I kidding? This is going to be the hardest four days of my life!

Ugh!

* * *

><p><strong>Ten reviews my lovely's! I hope you enjoyed it!(:<strong>


	3. Author's Note

This is just an authors note for you guys. So, I've noticed that Single-Minded Tragedy isn't that popular. I had asked for the reviews that I wanted, but I didn't get them. Let me know if you guys think that I should delete Single-Minded Tragedy & focus just on The Way Your Eyes Shine in a review!

I just need you're opinions. It just seems like you guys didn't really like Single-Minded Tragedy, that's all.

So don't forget to review with your answer!(:


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, after seeing that you guys really want me to continue this story, I will go on with it! Here's chapter three!(:**

* * *

><p><em>Clare<em>

It's been three days…

Three long and _torturous_ days.

I had just started to realize how real this all was. I was going to meet my favorite band of all time in a day; _a day_. It was just too good to be true.

I sighed happily before putting the envelope with the tickets and backstage passes back in my nightstand.

I had already bought my new outfit for the concert with Katie and Alli two days ago. It took us a good four hours at the mall to find the right outfits, but we found them. All three of us decided on dresses. My dress was a floral grey and black striped dress. The flowers were pink. The second I laid eyes on the dress, I just fell in love with it.

I just knew that tomorrow would be amazing…

Suddenly, my doorbell went off. My parents weren't home so I had to get the door myself. I opened the door to see Katie and Alli standing in front of me with bags full of junk food and they had overnight bags slung over their shoulders while they grinned at me.

"Pre-concert sleepover?" Alli's high pitched voice rang in my ears and I grinned back at them before letting them in.

We ended up staying up and watching movies together until one in the morning. After we talked for like a half an hour about the concert when Katie started talking about her movie.

"Well, you guys know how I got a role in my first movie, right?"

"Yeah." Me and Alli replied in unison while we waited for her to continue.

"Well, I never told you that I got the lead role…" She muttered and I almost choked on the water I was drinking while Alli was coughing to death trying to get the popcorn lodged out of her throat. After I composed myself and Alli did too, we turned to her with wide eyes.

"How come you never said anything?" I was practically screaming.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you when the movie came out, but I couldn't wait that long."

"Wow, so does the lead have a love interest?" Alli teased as she put the popcorn beside her on the coffee table.

"Uh… yes." I noticed how she avoided our eyes while smiling.

"Are we missing something here?"

"Well, this love interest of mine lives here in Toronto too and he said we should have coffee once we get settled in." I watched the blush etch across her pale face and I gasped.

"Katie Matlin has a crush!" I screeched at her and Alli giggled.

"I do not…" We both raised our eyebrows at her, "Okay, maybe a little." She muttered causing me and Alli to laugh.

"What's his name?"

"Adam."

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

_Eli_

"You ready for this concert, Eli?" My manager Riley walked into my dressing room smiling at me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed before getting up, hearing the screaming getting louder by the minute.

"Well, get out there kid and give it your all."

"Will do." I smirked as I brushed past him and found Drew talking to… Adam?

"Eli!" Adam threw his arms around me in a hug and I hugged back before he let go and smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shooting's over for a few weeks, so I came down to visit."

"Wow, that's awesome. We should hangout tomorrow, I missed you."

"Well, I sort of have a date…" He admitted sheepishly and I raised my eyebrows at him while I smirked.

"Really? Well, I'll let you have your _date_, but we're hanging out soon."

Suddenly our cue came and me and Drew called Adam off as we positioned ourselves to go out on stage with the rest of the band. We made our grand entrance and the music started right up. The words flowed from my mouth like; like a second language. Something I knew. The lyrics starting off somewhat slow, but picking up in volume and pace slightly.

I let myself reach out to the first row to touch my fans flailing arms when I saw this one girl. She was staring up at me with big blue eyes and her mouth was slightly parted as she focused on me, not throwing her hand in my face to feel my touch, but rather simply staring at me. I continued to let the words flow out of my mouth as I stared back at her. She had her hair in a messy bun and her bangs swooped down across her forehead and slightly over her right eye. She was wearing a floral dress that hugged her every curve delicately. And her make-up was underdone like none of the other girls here; only lip gloss decorated her full lips and mascara pulled out her eyelashes making them more noticeable, but also bringing out her eyes. She was beautiful…

I smirked down at her before moving back from the vicious arms reaching to me and kept singing as I felt the sweat form on my neck and forehead. The song coming to an end soon after.

* * *

><p><em>Clare<em>

My breath caught in my throat as I stared up at him and he stared back; studying me as I did to him. He was wearing a white button down with black skinny jeans and black converse. His hair fell into place perfectly so it curled at the ends. I watched him smirk down at me before backing away and singing the rest of the song.

"Oh my god…" I whispered to myself, but no one could hear me since the music was so loud over anybody's voice.

Did Elijah Goldsworthy just check me out?

Oh my god…

OH MY GOD!

OH MY JESUS CHRIST!

I bit my lip while I watched him sing around the stage; my heart fluttering at his smiling face. He was gorgeous…

After another song he had himself sitting on a stool that was placed in the middle of stage and an acoustic guitar was being supported by his leg. He looked out into the crowd and began speaking.

"I have a new song for you guys that I wrote a few days ago. It was fit into the concert last minute. I hope you like it." And then his deep voice started humming while his fingers glided across the guitar strings so delicately and with no flaws at all. He leaned forward taking a breath and started singing into the microphone.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away…_

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time…_

Word after word flowed from his mouth in a deep angelic like voice. The melody was soft and slow and it made me want to close my eyes and sway back and forth. This song was like nothing I had ever heard before. I've never heard something so beautiful…

Suddenly the song ended and people were screaming and cheering while I still had my eyes closed in utter bliss. I felt so at peace and the second everyone roared with noise my eyes snapped open to see him watching me from the stage making me blush the slightest. I started to bite my lip as he got up and started to reach for everyone's hands in the front row and then he stopped at me and grabbed my hand that was near my shoulder and brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly before standing up again. I gulped and breathed out before I saw Alli and Katie looking at me with wide eyes and opened mouths and then they looked at Elijah then me again before smiling. He walked off to reach out to his other fans while I stood there.

Did his lips really come in contact with my skin?

Oh lord…

Soon the concert ended and me, Alli, and Katie were heading backstage to meet the band. My stomach was exploding with butterflies. I was so nervous!

The band suddenly came into view. Elijah, Fitz, Drew, and Jake were standing there talking to the security guards. We were the next people to see them while everyone else waited to get escorted.

Their body guards walked off and they turned around to see us and smiled over at us. Well, Elijah _smirked_… and Jake and Fitz didn't really tilt their lips at all into a smile, but Drew did. We were suddenly standing in front of them.

"Why hello ladies." Elijah greeted us in his deep voice and I wanted to squeak pathetically, but restrained myself from doing so as I smiled at him.

"Hi." All three of us said in unison.

"I'm Alli." Alli introduced herself; mostly to Drew while Katie did too and for Elijah.

"I'm Clare." I said timidly as I held out my hand for Elijah to shake, but he kissed it like he had before and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you, _Clare_." He replied saying my name somewhat slowly and in amusement, "You have… the most prettiest eyes I've ever seen." He murmured in amazement. I felt myself get weak in the knees. Was Elijah _fucking _Goldsworthy seriously flirting with me?

"Th-thanks…"

He smirked at me and somehow everyone ended up talking. The light conversation only lasted about five minutes before we had to go.

But the one thing I didn't realize was that it wouldn't be the last time that I saw Elijah Goldsworthy…

* * *

><p><strong>Uh… was that horrible? Or good? Tell me in a review! If I get six reviews, you guys get chapter four!(: &amp; Clare, Alli, &amp; Katie's outfits are on my profile so if you wanted to see what they really looked like you could just check my profile!(:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**All I have to say is that all of you are amazing! Thank you for giving me hope to finish my story(: here's chapter four.**

* * *

><p><em>Clare<em>

I couldn't believe that just happened…

My hand went to linger on my other hand where his lips had been and then I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. We were driving back home since the concert was over. We had met up with Sav outside after we met the band. Sav wasn't that into Single-Minded Tragedy, which made no sense at all to any three of us, but anyway, he ended up just getting out of there while we met the band.

"_You have… the most prettiest eyes I've ever seen."_

I could barely keep down the blush threatening to show up on my cheeks. I just… I can't believe that _Elijah Goldsworthy _said that to me. I was suddenly snapped from my stupid fan girl thoughts by Alli.

"What are you thinking about Clare, or rather, _who _are you thinking about?" She teased from beside me while Katie looked over at me smiling.

"Nothing and… _no one_."

"Oh come on. We know that look on your face and we saw you touching your hand where he kissed you and you're smiling so wide it looks like it hurts. You so have a big fat crush on Elijah!" Alli squealed and I just tried not to smile.

"And by the looks of it, he was _very _interested in you Clare, and your pretty eyes." Katie pointed out to me from beside Alli.

"There is no way he found me attractive… I mean, compared to you guys, I'm just… ugh."

They raised their eyebrows at me and Alli lightly smacked my arm, "Shut up, Clare! You're gorgeous, so stop putting yourself down; I've had enough of it missy!"

"Ow, okay!" I replied while I rubbed my arm where she had slapped me.

"Elijah Goldsworthy finds you attractive; deal with it and be happy."

_Eli_

I couldn't stop thinking about that girl…

She was so different looking and her eyes; they were so beautiful and the shade of blue was like one I'd never seen before. I couldn't help but flirt with her, she was gorgeous.

Wait, whoa! What?

I can't do that… I'm not supposed to like anyone else. I can't… I still love Ellie.

"Eli man, what was that back there with that girl?"

My head snapped toward Jake who was smiling at me.

"N-nothing. It was nothing…"

"Yeah right." Drew threw in with a smirk on his face. We were on our way to our beach house near the stadium. It laid right in front of the board walk to the beach; it was quite beautiful.

"Am I missing something here?" Adam asked. That's right, he wasn't there with us while we were meeting our fans.

Fitz beat me to it, "Well, our buddy over there was getting his flirt on with some blue eyed babe."

"Really now?" Adam sounded quite amused, "What's her name?"

"Clare…" I murmured to him from my seat in the limo.

"Wait… was she with a redhead?" He asked sort of hopefully.

"Yeah, why?"

"You were flirting with Clare Edwards; AKA my movie love interest's best friend." He replied with a smirk.

So her last name is Edwards, huh?

"Wow, what a… coincidence."

"You know what…" Adam's voice rang out while he pulled out his phone. He started pressing some buttons then put the phone to his ear, "Yeah, hey Katie. I was wondering, can I bring a friend along for coffee tomorrow? Yeah, it's that one, so maybe you could bring one of your friends with you. You know the perfect girl? Well, okay, see you tomorrow." He hung up and sighed in triumph and smiled over at me.

He didn't…

_Clare_

We were all laughing and singing to the radio as we started down the street to my house when Katie's phone went off. We had Sav turn down the music as she answered.

"Hey, Adam." Suddenly me and Alli's ears perked up, "Sure, is it going to be him? Well, I think I know the perfect girl. Yeah sure, I'll see you there, bye." She turned to us and looked over at me, "Clare, you're going on a double date with me! And you'll get to meet Adam!"

"What? You're setting me up on a blind date?"

"No! You know this person, sort of… just be quiet and let's see how it goes tomorrow."

"Well, I'll survive a few hours without you guys." Alli said sadly.

"Yes, you will." Katie replied, "And Clare… wear something that… brings out your eyes." She muttered.

_The next day…_

I had decided on a simple dark teal dress that went to just above my knees and chose a white cardigan to go over it. I slipped on my black flats and headed out the door with my purse in hand as my hair suddenly whipped in my face slightly. I moved it from my face and started walking the short distance to the Dot. Today it was supposed to be closed, but Sav works there, so he begged his boss to let us use it today and that he'd serve us.

After about five minutes I saw the Dot come into view and Katie was waiting outside for me. When she saw me she smiled at me as she ran over to me.

"Hey. So where is this Adam and his friend?"

"Oh their inside… um, are you ready?"

"You make it sound like a big deal."

"Uh… sorry. Let's just go."

We started up the few small steps to the door. Once inside I saw Sav at the counter and two boys sitting at a table near the windows.

Wait…

"Oh my god, Katie! What the hell is Elijah Goldsworthy doing here? He's my date!"

"Yeah…"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Listen we can talk about this lat-"

"Uh, ladies?"

We both turned around to see Elijah and Adam staring at us. Wait, that was _the_ Adam Torres.

"Katie, I can't believe that first you set me up with Elijah and don't tell me and now I find out that your love interest is _Adam Torres_?" My voice was in a whispered yell as we walked over to the two boys.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet the Clare Edwards that Katie's told me so much about." Adam said smiling at me.

**(A/N: Adam's not an FTM in this story. He's full on guy and everything(: )**

"Well, it's nice to finally meet the Adam Katie's talked about… but never thought to mention he was Adam Torres." I said the last part while looking at Katie who just shrugged at me. Elijah looked sort of uncomfortable, but god… did he look gorgeous…

He looked over at me and smirked making me blush slightly while I put my purse on the table.

"So Clare, didn't you take singing lessons when you were fourteen?"

I could tell Katie was trying to help me spark a conversation with Elijah and the second she mentioned singing he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, b-but I'm not any good…" I muttered.

"That's a lie! You won first place in our talent show two years ago."

"Well… yeah, but…"

"Come on, sing a few lines for us, Clare." Adam asked from across the table. I shot Katie a death glare before choosing a song mentally in my head then choosing the lines I wanted to sing and nodding at him. I bit my lip and cleared my throat as they all waited eagerly for me to start.

_I can't breathe,_

_Without out you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to._

"Wow…" I looked up at Elijah from across the table and his eyes were wide and he was staring at me.

"Clare, you have an amazing voice." I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and I looked at Adam.

"Thanks…"

_Eli_

I stared at her in awe.

Her voice was so beautiful and just soft…

I just couldn't really explain how good she was. I cleared my throat and looked down at the table, "How did you remember the lines to that song, you only heard it once at the concert." I said to her and I looked up and she was smiling.

"I memorized them; all of the lyrics."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's my new favorite song. I just thought it was so peaceful and the song all in all was just soft and slow. It made me feel… feel… warm inside I guess. It's like none of your other songs." She said with her smile still gracing her lips and her eyes closed suddenly. She opened them tucked a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear.

"Wow, that was… different. No one's ever described our songs like that before." I felt a faint smirk make its way onto my face.

I realized Adam and Katie were talking and then me and Clare had started up a conversation. Suddenly the sky was getting dark and then Katie stopped talking and looked outside.

"Oh, Clare, we have to go. We'll see you guys whenever; maybe tomorrow or something?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Adam and Katie hugged as we all got up and then I stepped forward and took Clare's hand, placing a kiss on her flesh. She blushed a dark red when I pulled back and smirked at her.

"Bye, Blue Eyes." I said to her and she looked up at me smiling as I called her Blue Eyes.

Me and Adam left and he looked at me, "Blue Eyes?" His voice sounded amused.

"What?" I asked feeling a small blush etch across my face.

"Wait, are you blushing? Oh god… you seriously have a crush on that girl." He muttered while we got into his car.

"Do not." But I was smiling and he just shook his head at me as we pulled away from the curb and down the street.

Maybe I do have a crush on the girl…

* * *

><p><strong>Uh… I feel disappointed in this chapter for some reason :\ I don't know. I'm gonna ask for… ten reviews! When I get them you get chapter five!(:<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I got seven reviews & I knew I probably wouldn't get anymore & I really wanted to post the next chapter, sooo, here it is. Chapter five!(:**

* * *

><p><em>Katie<em>

"Katie, I cannot _believe _you! That was so embarrassing!"

"Clare-"

"He probably thinks I asked you to set us up!"

"Clare-"

"Oh my god, he probably has a girlfriend and thinks I'm some boyfriend-stealer!"

"Clare-"

"And then he'll never talk to me again and if I ever see him again it'll be the most awkward thing ever because he'll probably be with his girlfriend and oh my god!"

"CLARE!"

She stopped talking immediately.

"Relax. He doesn't have a girlfriend and he was flirting with you. Clare you have to realize that he likes you; he's attracted to you and shows signs of interest in you. Do I have to fucking spell it out for you, for you to get the picture?" I asked before cracking a smile.

"Okay. So he likes me?"

"Well, by the looks of it, yes."

"But what if he's not meaning to lead me on and then I make a move and embarrass myself?"

"Slow down, you just started talking to him… give him some time before anything _really _happens."

"Rockstars are so complicated." She muttered before we walked inside her house.

* * *

><p><em>Adam<em>

"Dude, do you think the nickname was too much? I mean, I'm trying to ease into this situation, but I don't see any simple ways and what if she has a boyfriend?"

"She doesn't, Eli. Trust me; Katie talks to me about her life and her friends. I would know."

"Okay, but still. Why can't I _not _find her attractive? This is not making any sense. I still love Ellie and now I have some stupid crush on some girl that I saw at a concert? I don't even know how old she is."

"She's seventeen. You're about to turn nineteen; not a big gap, relax."

"No! I won't relax. I shouldn't like her; it's just… _wrong_…"

"Just shut up and stop denying it, Goldsworthy."

"Whatever… I just, I don't like her and that's final."

"Whatever you say."

The rest of the drive was pretty silent aside from the radio being on low. We were starting down the road to the beach house when I realized something, "Oh, and they're coming to the beach house tomorrow."

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said, but really? I thought I would only see her that one last time, now you're inviting them to come to the beach house? Dude!"

"What? Just… avoid Clare when she's here."

"That sounds impossible…" He mumbled not realizing his words and his cheeks turned bright red.

"This is weird. She has you _blushing_! The last time I saw you blush was when your mom talked about your sex life in front of Ellie and me."

"Shut up, Adam!"

I snickered as we pulled into the driveway.

_The next day…_

I walked downstairs when I heard the doorbell go off. Eli and Drew were in the living room and Jake was out with Imogen while Fitz was still in bed. I opened the door to see Katie and Clare with another girl.

"Hey guys. Is this… Alli?"

The brown skinned girl nodded and smiled at me as I let them in. We all walked into the living room and Drew and Eli immediately stopped talking and looked at the girls.

_Eli_

When I turned my head and looked at her, my breath caught in my throat. She was wearing a simple white sundress that wasn't too tight, but wasn't too lose either. The straps were thin and the upper part of her dress held up… pretty well… not that I was looking or… anything. And she had on a pair of black heels that strapped around her calves. Her long hair was curled slightly and she had a barrette holding her bangs off to the side. She looked… gorgeous.

"Well, ladies, make yourselves at home." Adam's voice rang in my ears, but I was too busy staring at Clare. She sat down in the middle of Adam and me.

"Hi." Her voice was light and timid.

"Hey."

Just as she was about to talk, Adam's voice boomed about the whole room, "Who wants to play Rock Band?" Clare's face lit up and she smiled over at Adam.

"I call drums." Drew mumbled.

"I'll do guitar." Adam said. Katie and Alli shook their heads and we all looked at Clare.

"I guess I'll sing, unless someone else wants to." She said while she looked over at me.

"Don't try and find a way out of it, you're singing." Adam said in amusement. He got up and hooked everything up. Eventually me, Katie, and Alli were sitting and watching them choose a song. Clare suddenly gasped and started bouncing and pointing at the screen.

"Choose Skyscraper! Choose it! Choose it!" Drew groaned.

"That song, really?"

"Yes really."

"Fine." Drew clicked on the song and it the music started. If anything, there wasn't much guitar and drums, but there were a few notes for the drums and guitar. It was mostly just vocal.

I watched Clare from behind as she took a deep breath and started singing.

_Skies are crying_

_I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands._

_Only silence_

_As it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance._

_Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper (X2)_

_As the smoke clears_

_I awaken_

_And untangle you from me._

_Would it make you_

_Feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed._

_All my windows_

_Still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet._

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper (X2)_

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear, yeah._

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here._

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper, oh._

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper (X4)_

The music stopped and the scores popped up on the screen, but everyone was too absorbed in Clare.

"Wow…" Drew said awkwardly.

"What?" Clare's timid voice made me smirk and she looked at everyone staring at her.

"How can you think you have a horrible voice, Clare!" I looked over at Alli then back at Clare.

"You think you have a horrible voice?" I asked her incredulously while I scrunched my eyebrows together and she blushed and shrugged.

"Yeah… well-I just… I dunno…" She mumbled while looking down.

"You have an amazing voice; trust me, I would know." I smirked when her cheeks blazed an even darker red than before. She cleared her throat awkwardly and then Adam clapped his hands together.

"Okay! Well, how about we go to the beach, it only makes sense."

Everyone mumbled their agreements.

"Katie, you made sure that you guys brought your bathing suits like I asked, right?" Adam asked. Katie nodded and then everyone went to get changed. About twenty minutes later me, Adam, and Drew were waiting by the door. Adam looked bored and Drew looked annoyed, though I wouldn't blame them; we've been changed and waiting for fifteen minutes. Finally the girls walked down the stairs and Clare looked uncomfortable, covering herself.

"Alli, why can't I just wear the bathing suit I packed? And why would you bring two bathing suits?" Clare hissed. I was basically standing right next to her, so I could hear her very clearly.

"One, the bathing suit you packed was horrid and two, because I knew you would choose a horrid bathing suit." Clare looked at Alli with a frown on her face and huffed before removing her arms from across her chest and taking the towel from around her body.

I almost choked on my own spit.

She was wearing a black two piece. The top was strapless and looked like it was pretty… tight. Considering her chest was practically spilling from the cups. And the bottoms were tied at the sides. She seemed pretty uncomfortable.

"Clare, if you really wanna change, you can; we can wait." I suggested and heard Adam and Drew groan from behind me while Clare was smiling at me.

"Thank you." She said before turning around and walking upstairs.

"Oh come on, you look fine! Let's just go!" I turned around and glared at Drew.

"She's uncomfortable, just leave her alone." Drew scrunched his nose up at my words and started mimicking me in a mumbling high pitched voice. I then proceeded to smack him on the side of his head. After about five more minutes of me and Drew smacking each other around and Adam and the girls staying silent, Clare came back down stairs. She was wearing a blue one piece that had black flower designs on it. She still had a small over spill with her cleavage, but she looked less… slutty. It really complimented her eyes.

"Clare, that bathing suit makes you seem insecure, how come you never wear a two piece?"

"Alli, just stop! I like this bathing suit, okay?"

"Whatever."

We started walking out of the house and I was right behind Clare, so I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I think you look beautiful in that bathing suit."

"Thanks." She mumbled; sounding embarrassed, making me smirk.

* * *

><p>I sat down on the sandy ground while everyone else was in the water except for Alli who was sitting next to me with tons of sun block on herself.<p>

I smiled when Clare squealed as Adam came charging at her.

"You like her."

My head snapped over to Alli who was looking intently at me with a knowing grin on her face.

"Do not."

"Liar. You flirt with her and I see the way you look at her; it's kind of obvious. I mean, Elijah Goldsworthy only smirks and when you look at her, you smile; _smile_."

I wanted to punch myself when I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and Alli scoffed.

"You're blushing? Oh you got it bad."

I just looked away and back at Clare, "You know, I may have a tiny crush on her, but I'm not going to do anything about it, she doesn't like me back." I said after a while and turned my head to look at Alli she sat up in her chair and stared at me like I was stupid.

"Are you that clueless? She gets all nervous and shy whenever you're in the room and she practically blushes every time you talk to her. She likes you back, dummy."

"What? She does not."

"Okay, why are you denying it? You make it sound like it's a horrible thing for you guys to like each other?"

"I just… I can't like her…"

"And why can't you?"

"It's… a long story."

"Well," She looked down at her wrist as if there was a watch on it, "look at that, I have time." She smirked at me and I just rolled my eyes in response, but I suddenly became serious and stared at Alli.

"Can I trust you not to say anything?"

"You have my word."

* * *

><p>"Woah…" I looked over at her shocked face.<p>

"Yeah…"

She started to open her mouth to talk when Clare's voice rang out from behind me.

"Having fun you two?"

"Yeah, just making small talk." Alli replied with a shrug.

"Oh, what about?" She sat down next to me and started drying her hair with her towel.

"Uh… nothing!" I answered quickly. She looked at us quizzically and then raised an eyebrow at Alli who zipped her lips and pretended to lock them and throw away the key.

"Okay?" It came out in a slow confused voice, but her demeanor quickly changed, "So are you guys going to swim or just sit here all day?"

"Funny, Clare-bear. I'm not stepping in that water and ruining my hair." Clare scoffed and shook her head slightly at Alli then looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I smirked in response and she blushed down at her hands.

Maybe I should smirk at her more often…

"I'm up for swimming, I mean I did just get my hair done, but it's no big deal." I told her then turned and smiled at Alli sarcastically. I heard Clare laugh from beside me and then she got up. I looked up at her and she held her hand out to me.

"You coming?"

"Definitely." I gripped her hand and we both walked to the water not realizing we were still holding hands.

* * *

><p>I walked up the steps to the beach house while everyone was saying bye to Katie, Alli, and… well, Clare wasn't there. I sat down on the steps and waited for Adam and Drew so I could get inside. Suddenly someone startled me when they tapped me on the shoulder. I jolted in my spot and turned my head to see Clare sitting next to me smiling.<p>

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, well you seemed pretty interested in nothing." She teased and I smirked at her. She blushed and cleared her throat quietly. She was too cute…

No, shut up! She's not cute Eli! She's not!

"Well, I guess we're leaving." She stood up and I mirrored her actions, "Well, bye, Elijah." I cringed.

"It's Eli, call me Eli. Elijah sounds so… lame, I hate it."

"I think the names cute…" She mumbled while shrugging.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Then you call me Elijah." I smirked. She blushed and smiled softly up at me.

"Clare, come on!"

'Just a minute Alli." She looked back at me and bit her lip, "Bye, Elijah."

"Bye, Clare." I don't know why I did what I did next… but I did it. I leaned down and kissed her cheek gently and then pulled back to see her cheeks red; very very red. I smirked and then looked over to the car with Alli and Katie sitting inside waiting for her.

"You should probably go." I whispered down at her. She blinked quickly and then looked over at the car.

"Oh, right." She hurriedly walked off to the car and Drew and Adam walked up to me, both smiling slyly at me.

"Shut up!" I groaned as Drew opened his mouth to talk, "Just open the god damn door!"

Adam snickered and Drew unlocked the door. Adam leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You do like her, you liar."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was the longest chapter, I've written for this story(: I hope you enjoyed. I thought putting a little Eli&amp;Alli heart to heart in there would make it perfect. Seven reviews for the next chapter!<strong>


	7. Author's note username change!

So, guess whose back! ;D

Yes, yes, it's me. Hahah, I'm not too sure if I really had any fans on this site. But maybe, I do. I'm just letting you guys know that I'm changing my username!

I'm changing it to;

**0ne-direction-is-perfecti0n-xx**

I've pretty much been obsessed with them for a long time. And I just thought I'd give you all a heads up before I went and changed my username, so you all weren't so confused.

Well, bye for now ;)

I might get back to this story! And a new story = in progress. Don't miss it!

It's gonna be called "You're My Kryptonite". I might try to post it tonight! (:

bye, loves! xoxo.


End file.
